


Peace Offering

by ChelleBee53



Category: Young Sheldon (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/ChelleBee53
Summary: In this AU fic, I change an incident from “Training Wheels And An Unleashed Chicken”.All characters are the property of Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Brothers Television.
Kudos: 3





	Peace Offering

Brenda Sparks looked sadly at her son Billy’s pet chicken, Belinda.

“You know what you did was wrong, Belinda,” she said. “Poor Sheldon Cooper could have been seriously injured. His family must be in a frenzy!”

She thought, “Am I actually lecturing a chicken?”

“We’ve got to make some kind of restitution, and there’s just one way I can think of to do that.”

Belinda gave a soft little cluck. Was it fear, or remorse, or perhaps both?

Later that day, Brenda went to see Mary Cooper. She apologized for the incident, and handed Mary a covered plastic dish, saying, “This is a peace offering from Belinda.”

“Thank you,” Mary said, wondering just what kind of a peace offering a chicken could send.

She lifted the lid and smiled.

“Of course!” she thought.

Eggs.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided this AU story would work better with Brenda and Mary.


End file.
